Memorias
by Yui Takara
Summary: Porque ahora no solo compartirían recuerdos. "Me iría contigo, te acompañaría en ese sueño eterno pero... hay alguien que me necesita. Solo espero que tenga tu sonrisa o tus ojos."


Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a _Tite Kubo_.

* * *

One Short - Gin Ichimaru / Rangiku Matsumoto

Bleach

**"Memorias"**

Y sé que es absurdo, que tú lo creerás así, pero lo siento tan real.

Para mi tu nuevo nombre es soledad, por el sentimiento, ese que todos odian, que le es tan molesto, pero que yo añora sentir llegar para que me acompañe en mis estados de ebriedad y se materialice; porque podría asegurarte, Gin, que para mi tercer copa, la soledad, mi única amiga y compañera en esos momentos toma tu forma y recorre las habitaciones dándole paso a esa sombra, esa silueta tan conocida por mí.

Me levanto y abro la ventana, con ello entra la brisa fresca, lo último que me faltaba para perderme completamente en la bruma de los recuerdos.

La brisa me trae tu aroma, huelo claramente la primavera, esa que tanto te gustaba; olor a humedad, al momento después de una tormenta y a lluvia, porque te encantaba caminar bajo ella. También siento las flores marchitas y los pétalos cayendo del árbol de cerezos que tenías en el patio.

Imagino verte caminando hasta mí, me abrazas y me hablas en un susurro, con ese típico ronroneo que siempre usabas cuando estabas conmigo. Pero me asusto porque ese tono grabe y melodioso que espero con ansias escuchar siempre que me despierto, se transforma en un gruñido, uno amenazante, peligroso y lo peor es que va dirigido a mí.

Cuando te conocí no eras más que otro del montón al que estaba preparada para dejar marchar, como ya lo habían hecho muchos. Algunos volvían y se iban otra vez, a otros no les vería el rostro de nuevo; pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que seguías ahí, viendo lo que yo, sin despegarte de mí, ¿o es que yo me había aferrado tanto, inconscientemente a ti que no te daba oportunidad a escapar?

No lo sé, y prefiero creer que te quedabas por decisión propia.

Crecimos juntos, sabíamos todo del otro, nos lo contábamos todo, éramos inseparables...

Durante nuestra niñez y adolescencia nos ayudábamos mutuamente. Y claro que teníamos peleas, que no duraban ni un día, ya que siempre alguno daba el brazo a torcer; la mayoría de las veces eras tú.

Pero no todo es para siempre, todo lo que empieza en algún momento termina; y lo descubrimos de la peor forma.

Nunca fui buena recordando, pero hay memorias que me son imposibles olvidar, están tatuadas en mi mente, son imborrables y lo más triste es que a la mayoría las odio.

Recuerdo la primer cosa que odie de ti, esa sonrisa falsa que me diste antes de desaparecer por años, la sonrisa que portaste por mucho tiempo antes de sonreír verdaderamente de nuevo, tu última sonrisa... dirigida únicamente a mí. Más tarde me dijeron que fue una promesa auto-impuesta, volverías a tener tu característica sonrisa cuando arreglaras las cosas entre nosotros.

Ahora recuerdo que solías ser muy sobre protector conmigo, y que tal vez no fuiste la persona más indicada, a la cual le tendría que haber contado de los constantes acosos del profesor Kodoku. Pero tenía miedo y me avergonzaba el solo hecho de pensar de tenerle que contar una cosa así, a alguien con una mente tan retorcida, capas de distorsionar los hechos y poner en duda la verdad de mis palabras. La única persona a la que podría decirle algo como eso, a la que le tenía una ciega confianza era a ti.

En ese momento no tuve en cuenta lo vengativo que eras y que siempre hacías tuyos mis problemas. Esa faceta siempre me preocupo y sabía que te daría muchos problemas.

Desgraciadamente esa vez no me equivoque...

Estaba acostumbrada a tus idas y vueltas, venias cuando querías y te ibas de igual forma, pero no me preocupaba ya que siempre regresabas.

La seguridad te traiciono, el destino te jugo otras cartas; que ironía decir que una vez que estábamos bien hayas tenido que partir de nuevo, pero esta vez en un viaje sin pasaje de regreso.

Habías planeado un futuro para ambos, pero ¿qué sentido tiene ganar, si pierdes por lo que estabas luchando?

Yo te perdí a ti y aun estando aquí, frente a tu tumba, no puedo... no quiero creerlo. Es difícil seguir adelante, antes lo hacía porque sabía que estabas en alguna parte, que estabas vivo; tenía esperanzas, no como ahora, que perdí la esperanza de volver a ser feliz en el momento que te perdí, Gin.

Me iría contigo, te acompañaría en ese sueño eterno pero... hay alguien que me necesita. Solo espero que tenga tu sonrisa o tus ojos.

_ 4 años después_

- ¡Mami, mami! ¿Iremos a visitar a papá hoy?

- Si Phil. No olvides las flores.

Fin.


End file.
